Just Another Saturday
by Shadowmjl
Summary: Val is trying to enjoy his weekend when someone new comes to him.


It was a typical Saturday morning in Tech City. The sun was shining in the clear blue sky and the streets were bustling with people. One of those people was Val the Hedgehog who was strolling down the high street.  
As he walked past a food store a woman approached him, a snowy white otter, "Excuse me sir, care to try a free sample?"  
Val looked at the tray the woman was holding, it had all kinds of small glasses and chunks of what looked like cookies. He picked up a glass of green liquid with the label 'Extreme Apple soda' and sipped it, as the liquid hit his tongue he shuddered at how sour it was, however Val's favourite candy was the sourest he could find so he quickly downed the rest of the glass, "That's pretty good, certainly wakes you up after a long night. I'll be sure to buy a bottle or two on my way home."  
The woman smiled, "Thank you sir, have a nice day."  
"You too." Val took one more shot for the road and kept on walking, he was honestly surprised nobody had recognised him yet but all that was about to change.  
As Val crossed an intersection he felt something like a sharp tingling in the back of his head, a sensation he recognised; he only felt that when there was a being nearby with a large amount of energy, like himself. He stopped and closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the source. He finally opened his eyes to see a strange looking Mobian standing in the middle of the road opposite him. He was a monkey wearing a green combat outfit standing in front of a police car staring right at Val.  
Val sighed and walked towards him.  
"Valor the Hedgehog?" the monkey asked  
"And you would be?"  
"I am called Dragon Lee."  
"Let me guess…Mercenary?"  
"You guess correctly."  
"Well then..shall we?" Val got into a fighting stance, as did Lee. Before Val could blink, Lee was in front of him throwing lightning fast punches and kicks, Val tried to block but Lee punched him hard in the chest and in a split second hit him with a rising knee to the face. Val was launched up onto the roof of a small building. By now the people in the streets had seen the fight and began to gather.  
Val flipped backwards and landed on his feet just in time to grab Lee's fist an inch from hitting him. Val jumped and spun around, kicking Lee in the ribs. The monkey let out a gasp but showed almost no sign of pain. He wrapped his tail around Val's leg, grabbed his throat and slammed him into the roof. Val spat up a little blood and punched Lee in the face and at the same time kicked him in the stomach. The combined hits forced Lee back, allowing Val time to jump off the roof and run to the other side of the road, 'This should be far enough to gather some energy.' he thought.  
Suddenly Lee leapt off the building and landed right opposite Val. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both trying to regain their focus, then Val noticed Lee's hand was out about chest height, palm up. 'What the Hell is he planning?'  
His eyes widened when he saw blue energy swirling and gathering in Lee's hand, 'On no..no you gotta be kidding me, he can't know that technique.'  
Lee grabbed his wrist with his other hand as more and more energy began to gather.  
"Oh bollocks." Val exclaimed as he quickly held his left hand on the floor and focused his Chakra. As the people stared, lightning sparked and shot out from under Val's hand.  
Val looked up to see Lee lean back and dive at him, "Rasengan!" Val also charged head on at his opponent, "Chidori!"  
The two attacks collided in the air, sending out an enormous shockwave that send terrified civilians running and screaming, the energy pouring out of the two shattered every window nearby and even completely obliterated the buildings closest to them. Finally the energy exploded in one final blast which launched both combatants in opposite directions.  
Val spun in the air, trying to land but before he could Lee reappeared in front of him, beaten and covered in dirt to deliver a powerful uppercut to Val's chest. The hedgehog coughed up more blood as he was launched high into the air and smashed through the window of an office building. He hit the ceiling inside with a thud and fell onto the dark green carpet, covered in blood, dirt and bits of glass.  
He struggled to stand up and then closed his eyes, "Ok no more playing around...Ninja Art; Chakra Healing." his body glowed green for a few seconds as his wounds healed steadily. When he opened his eyes however he saw Lee standing in the shattered window and Val knew instantly that Lee was also healed. The two ran at each other and began fighting too fast to see, punches and kicks all at incredible speed. Both were able to block most of the hits as their fight moved all around the room until eventually Lee hit Val in the stomach with a kick. He slid back and felt himself hit another large window, which gave him an idea. As Lee ran to attack again, Val quickly made a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke an exact copy of Val appeared behind Lee who turned to try and block but it was too late. The clone hit Lee with an open palm to the face, at the same time Val sweeped his leg, tripping Lee and sending him through the window. The clone disappeared as Val brushed himself off and looked out the broken window. His jaw dropped when he saw Lee clinging to the side of the building opposite, "Oh come on! Why won't you just die already!"  
Lee jumped from the wall and suddenly disappeared. Before Val could react he felt a bone shattering punch to his gut and was sent rocketing up through a dozen floors, crashing through concrete and plaster before he finally smashed through the wall and outside. Lee was right behind him, but Val quickly grabbed Lee's tail. The monkey yelped as Val spun around and threw him straight down at another building which shook and collapsed in a cloud of dust.  
Val slowly flew down, trying to focus himself. He landed on the pile of rubble and looked around until he found Lee unconscious on a slab of concrete, his clothes all torn.  
Val sighed with relief and turned to walk away. Suddenly Lee's eyes burst open, pure white, raging. He roared and leapt his feet. Val spun round in shock. Lee screamed to the Heavens as his body began to grow, his muscles became more defined and his entire body vastly increased in size. Val watched in horror at this transformation, the rubble under Lee broke and crumbled under the new weight.  
Lee's transformation finally stopped and he stomped across the debris towards Val. He raised his hand, which was now as big as Val himself, and brought it down on the hedgehog who quickly raised his hands and tried to match the monumental strength.  
As Val held up the giant fist, Lee opened his mouth and a ball of blue energy fired from between his jaws. Val rolled out of the way, just barely avoiding the blast "Ok…it's pretty safe to assume you're not a normal Mobian at this point so I'm gonna go ahead and start using my own powers."  
Lee spat another energy ball, as it soared towards Val he got into a fighting stance. The energy was a mere few feet from Val when he roundhouse kicked and launched the ball back at Lee, "Chaos Control!" Val warped behind Lee and before the giant monkey could block, Val kicked the back of his head, sending it forward head on into the energy ball which exploded. Lee roared in pain as Val began warping all around, punching and kicking at light speed, too fast for anyone to see or have any hope of blocking.  
Lee vainly swatted at the air as Val continued his light speed assault. Finally Lee fell down onto one knee and Val landed a few meters away.  
"Now it's time to end this battle." Val closed his eyes and focused his energy. Lee growled and watched as Val's fur began to glow. After a few seconds the ground shook as a huge amount of energy erupted from Val and in that instant his fur turned bright gold and flowed upward.  
"You're lucky. I've been looking for someone to try my new technique on and you just qualified."  
Lee stood up and charged as Val got into a fighting stance, "Super Val Rendan!" Val dashed forward and began punching Lee in the stomach, he howled in pain as Super Val's strength was now 10 times greater.  
Val put his hands on the ground and threw himself upwards, feet first into Lee who was sent soaring into the air. Val then warped high above him in the air, "One energy beam and you're finished." as he began charging the energy, Lee turned in mid air and flew up after him, "He can fly!? God dammit, he can fly!"  
Lee crashed into Val and started throwing punches that Val knew could kill him if he wasn't careful. He dodged as best he could and warped back when he had a second free, "Ok..I gotta finish this quick, it looks like the bigger beating I give him, the stronger he's getting…but how am I gonna be able to make sure my attack will hit him?…I got it!"  
Val began charging energy, a large gold ball began to form in his hands, Lee too opened his mouth wide and energy gathered, 'That's it, charge up all your energy…not like it's gonna have a chance to hit me.' Val thought.  
After a few long minutes of charging every ounce of energy they could, Lee let out an earth shaking roar and fires his gargantuan beam. Val smirked as the blast neared him, it was mere inches away when he cried out, "Chaos Control!" The blast fired straight on, cutting through the sky. At that same moment Val reappeared behind Lee and unleashed his own blast, hitting Lee in the back at point blank range. Every bit of energy hit Lee who screamed in agony. When the blast faded away at last Lee went silent and fell out of the sky.  
Val flew down and caught him as changed back to his normal form, he noticed blood and bruises all over Lee and knew he'd die soon without help. He flew to the Tech City hospital and left Lee outside before running and hiding before the doctors saw him.  
He watched from the shadows as doctors ran out and carried Lee inside and he let out a sigh, "Yep..just another Saturday…might as well head home." then he remembered, "Oh yeah, gotta pick up some of that apple soda stuff."  
And so Val walked off back towards the high street which was already swarming with police and firemen who would probably notice Val as well. As he walked though, he couldn't help but wonder who exactly hired Lee. Since he arrived in a police car it could've been Sarah Wish, but maybe not. He shrugged it off though, knowing that in time it would all be revealed.


End file.
